The Departed
by KiWillis
Summary: A lone swords woman sits alone remembering the loss of her friend in battle and is determine not to give up the search. Tera Online Short Story. Please read and review!


The Departed

Tera Online Fanfiction

By Anipuma of Celestial Hills

On the outskirts of Veilka there are many bustling green hills and jagged cliffs over looking the great sea. On one such cliff sits a lone elven female, to the side of her there is a great blade of war resting like a sleeping giant to the other side of her lays a mystic scepter. The woman's knees were to her chest and she rests her chin on those knees looking out at the great sea. Streaming tears running down her face, if anyone good tell the girl was in great pain, it wasn't long ago she was here on this spot. She closes her eyes to remember.

"_What a beautiful night, don't you agree Nysalia?" A woman's voice made Nysalia snap out of her thoughts. "Yes, a beautiful night indeed." Ny replied. The other woman raised her eyebrow and tilted her head to look at Nysalia. Nysalia could have sworn that the moonlight reflexed off the Castanic woman's horns. "You were in deep thought again. Don't tell me it is because of those dreaded Kumas?" The woman asked with a hint of teasing. Nysalia shook her head. "No it wasn't that." She replied. "Then what was it?" The Castanic woman asked._

_Nysalia shifted a bit. "It is not important, Zaydia.." she replied. Zaydia shifted to face Ny more and chuckled softly. "Tell me..Because if you don't, you know you are just going to fall into your little daydreams." Zay said. Nysalia wrinkled her nose, she knew Zay was right, she had been day dreaming way too much, but she couldn't help it. The more time she spent with Zaydia the more she felt closer to her._

Nysalia lifed her head up a bit and stared at the sea. More memories flooded her mind.

_Nysalia and Zaydia snuggled close to each other after the untold night hours of making love for the first time. Both lay naked looking at each other with loving eyes, their hands still caressing each other without thought. Both shared immense feelings towards each other without words, but with actions. Both of them thought the world can collaspe at any moment and they wouldn't care._

_Zaydia was the first one to speak up, she gave Nysalia a small smile. "You could have told me out you felt Nysalia." She said with a bit of teasing in her voice. Nysalia giggled softly. "Sometimes actions speak louder then words." She replied. Both of them giggled and held each other till they fell asleep._

Nysalia gave a small smile at that memory. Other memories similar to the one previous fell into her head, each time she was either cry or smile. Then other memories come forth, the ones that started to cause her pain and saddness.

"_All set, my dear?" Zaydia asked before checking the pack on her frostlion. Nysalia nodded "All set, do you think this trouble in Popolion will take us very long? Do you really think these Vampirs will give us a challenge?" Nysalia chuckled. Zaydia signed softly. "You know we might have been successful fighting Centaurs and Sabertooths, doesn't mean we should be cocky enough to think we are invinvcible." Zay replied. Nysalia giggled. "Nothing can stop me. The more I fight the better I get." She said. Zaydia just shook her head. "If you truly think that then you cannot be the best swordswoman." Zaydia said. Nysalia frowned mounting her frostlion. Zaydia already mounted on her leaned over and gave Nysalia a soft kiss on her girls arm since she couldn't reach her lips unless Nysalia leaned down. Nysalia smiled softly. "Alright you are forgiven." She said commanding her frostlion onward._

_The two rode east from Veilka with their new orders to investigate and stop the Vampir investation in Poporia. The two became well known in the Federation army once they stopped the Centaurs from attack local villiages and outposts in Arcadia. The two eventually got to Popolion and spoke with the local federation officals._

She can still remember the little Popori excited to see heroes in their lands, but at the moment Nysalia didn't feel like a hero, she felt more like a failure. More memories flood her mind.

_Heads of corrupted Lok Cultists roll at Zaydia's feet. Zaydia wrinkled her nose at Nysalia that stood there holding her greatsword over her shoulder. "That is 201 for me my love." Nysalia said with an ego. Nysalia wanted to play the game who can kill the most bad guys, but Zaydia was too busy keeping her partner alive with her mystic powers. "You know my dear, I would love to play this little game with you, but again I have to do other important things like making her you are alive so you can cuddle me in the evenings at the fire." Zaydia said with a grin. Nysalia laughed "Oh yea..but still I'm at 201 to your … 6 or 7?" _

_Zaydia wrinkled her nose and didn't say anything. She learned by now not to feed into Nysalia's already inflated ego. She would never understand a warrior's need to keep count of how many creatures they have slaughtered. Zay swears sometimes Nysalia is worse then men with swords._

Still looking over the sea Nysalia spoke quietly to herself as if she was trying to understand her own thoughts. "Stupid..I should have never let my ego get so far out of check, she was right about that. I'm so stupid." She finished and went back to thinking about that night.

"_RETREAT!" Zaydia yelled out across the hallway to Nysalia, however Nysalia was too busy engaging the hordes of creatures they have uncovered inside Sinistral Manor, the source of the Vampir corruption in Poporia. Zaydia did her best to keep her dearest Nysalia alive while watching her back and fighting her own battles. "We got this Zay, stop worrying." Nysalia replied. Once she said that another loud sound could be heard down the hallway, the third door they had locked and barracaded bursted open filling the already tight hallway with more enemies. _

"_No Nysalia, we cannot win this! We must retreat and get help." Zaydia pleaded with her, however Nysalia replied "Just give me a minute Zaydia to clear these things out, I got this." She went back to hacking and slashing at the foes around her. As time went on Nysalia realized there was no end to the battle and she made a tactical error in the enemies' strength. She turned to find Zaydia which by that time was barely holding her own; she was growing weak by the minute trying to keep Nysalia alive._

_Nysalia qucikly started to make her way to Zaydia she knew now both had to get out and quickly. "Zay I'm coming just hold on!" Nysalia yelled. Zaydia nodded and did her best to try to make it to Zay, but there was an explosion of power that knocked everything in the hallway down. The concussion blast from some spell almost knocked the two girls out. Nysalia turned around and saw a shadowy presence in the smoke and dust behind Zaydia. She crawled towards Zaydia, but by the time she was able to reach her hand the shadowy creature grabbed Zaydia by the foot. Zaydia looked at Nysalia with a terror look right before she was dragged into the darkness. All Nysalia heard was "Nysalia!". _

_Nysalia tried to get up but she was quickly jumped by the enemies in the hallway, they started dragging her down the opposite end of the hallway, Ny felt them biting and clawing at her, Nysalia slipped into unconciousness. _

Nysalia opened her eyes and looked around the hill she was on. That last memory was two years ago. She remembered that she woke up in Popolion badly injured. Apparently she was saved by federation forces when they failed to get a report from the two girls. The search lasted 18 months with no luck, by then everyone gave up, even those Zaydia commanded in the Tenebrous Cabal. The new head of the Cabal was an elven woman that was almost like a mother to both girls, Galatei. When she they gave up Nysalia went on her own.

Now off the cliff she looks around questioning to herself if she will find her partner, her friend, her lover ever again. She shook off the feeling at mounted her frostlion. She would head towards Poporia again; she heard rumors of settlements being attacked by Vampirs and being lead by a Castanic Vampress. Could this be the rumors she needed to hear? She began moving east, it doesn't matter to her anymore. She is determined to find Zaydia and won't make the same mistakes.

**(The short story you just read is a on going storyline in the MMO Tera Online. Please read and review. Thank you to Nysalia for being a great roleplay partner and friend.)**


End file.
